A package sealing effect of an OLED device directly affects a service life of the OLED device, and therefore, it is an important index for evaluating quality of the OLED device.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of part of a structure of a conventional OLED panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the OLED panel is formed by cell-assembling an OLED substrate 1 and a package substrate 2. The OLED substrate 1 comprises a substrate 10 and a light-emitting structure (including an anode layer, a cathode layer, and an organic function layer, etc.) prepared on the substrate 10. In an edge region of the OLED substrate 1, an insulating interlayer (ILD) 12 is further disposed, and the insulating interlayer 12 is located on an outermost side of the OLED substrate 1. The package substrate 2 comprises a glass layer 20 and glass cement 21 prepared in an edge region of the glass layer 20. When the OLED substrate 1 and the package substrate 2 are cell-assembled, the glass cement 21 and the insulating interlayer 12 are jointed, and the glass cement 21 is melted by laser irradiation, such that the OLED substrate 1 and the package substrate 2 are bonded together.
In practice, a transverse strength between the glass cement 21 and the insulating interlayer 12 is relatively small, such that it is hard for the OLED panel to bear a larger transverse pull force (i.e., a force in a direction parallel to the substrate 10 and the glass layer 20). When the transverse pull force is relatively large, relative movement emerges between the OLED substrate 1 and the package substrate 2 in the above OLED panel, as a result, a sealing effect of the OLED panel becomes poorer and the service life of the OLED panel is affected.